Love Changes You
by i'm out on the edge
Summary: There was one person that drove Jerry Martinez crazy, Grace. He can't get her off his mind. But this is what love does, it changes you. ONE SHOT


**Hey guys! :D So I had some free time for the past few days, so I decided to make a one shot! :) Now this is told from Jerry's perspective, but not the way he acts on the show. It's also a bit sad. It wasn't because I'm in a depressing mood or anything, it's just I never really tried writing something all gloomy. :P This story also just came to me, which is kinda rare because I take a long thinking about good ideas. Alright I'll stop talking now and now let you enjoy this short kinda story! :D **

* * *

There I was again, laying in bed thinking of _her._

That one girl that drives me crazy.

That one girl who is actually worth thinking about.

That one girl that I'm madly in love with.

_Grace_

That girl with her kind eyes, sweet smile and luscious brown hair.

I can't get her off my mind.

She's stuck there like glue.

I see pages and pages of tests with that same letter on there again and again.

The letter _F _

I try my best to do better, but I keep getting distracted by her beauty.

Even when she's not there.

My karate been getting worse too, I lost a match against Milton.

MILTON!

My parents think I need some help.

But all I need is Grace.

Some people may see me as a "player", but would a player want to spend every second of everyday thinking about one girl?

Didn't think so.

There was only one thing that could actually take over me and let me snap back to reality in a second.

_Dance_

Dancing was my medicine, my fire blanket, my life.

It also helped me on my darkish days.

When my parents argued about me, when everybody thought it was hopeless to teach me something, _when Grace told me she had a boyfriend. _

I was devastated when Grace told me she was dating Mark Greener, captain of the football team.

I wanted to cry, scream, have a meltdown, but I danced.

I danced like there was no tomorrow.

But of course I had a single thought of suicide.

No.

Killing myself wasn't an option.

I promised myself no matter how hard things get, I will not commit suicide.

But today was different.

Today was a day when something horrible, turns into something graceful.

My parents were arguing about me again.

I blasted the music to the max, but the yelling and screaming was too loud to block out.

So I did some that I never thought I would do, I ran.

I ran straight out the door and didn't look back.

Sure it was raining, but I didn't want to be back there at the moment.

I walked through our town's local park all alone and pretend that time stopped.

I pretend I was the only person on earth and nobody existed.

But then I saw a girl.

Sitting all alone on a park bench.

Crying

Then I realized it wasn't just any girl, it was Grace.

I walked up to quietly then spoke, "Grace?"

She lifted her head slow and steady then answered quietly, "hi Jerry."

"Are you okay? What are you doing here alone in cold crying?" I asked with concern.

She sniffed and said, "I'm terrible, and having the worst day ever."

"Why?"

"Well my boyfriend Mark, cheated on me with a prissy red head, my parents won't stop fighting, and I can't stop starving myself." She screamed in complete rage.

I wrapped my arms around her.

Seeing Grace in pain felt like getting stab in the heart.

This what love does, it changes you.

"First, you don't need Mark, he a loser and if he's stupid enough to let you go then that's his loss. Second, I feel you, my parents fight too. But they're always fighting about me being stupid, and useless and on and on. Lastly, you shouldn't starve yourself Grace! Your perfect the way you are and nobody can change that."

She was silent.

No words came out.

I was waiting patiently for a response, but she did something out of surprise.

She kissed me.

I knew sparks flew the moment her lips connected with mine.

It was magical.

She looked at me with caring eyes then spoke, "Wow, I always thought I'd find the perfect guy for me, but now I realize he was right here this whole time."

I kept replaying that moment in my head.

Sure I'm not the brightest, or be a master in karate, at least I get what I've always wanted,

_Grace_

* * *

**There you have it, and I hope you enjoyed it! I actually liked writing this because I never been so deep before (I like joking around a lot). :P Please review it means so much when I see a bunch of nice comments and suggestions people give, so thank you for that! And until we meet again, stay amazing! :D**


End file.
